


Fireflies- Treebros Fanfiction

by Patchwork_Butterflies



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual Evan, Blind Character, Borderline Personality Disorder, Depression, Gay Connor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts/Actions, Trigger Warning For The Following Tags:, anxiety/panic attacks, cursing, emotional breakdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Butterflies/pseuds/Patchwork_Butterflies
Summary: I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth, turns, slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay, awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems.When I fall asleep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannon where Connor loves fireflies (The insects) and then there's Owl City.
> 
> Also Evan is blind.

         The first day of senior year is always a struggle. Especially for the new kid. For the new  _blind_ kid.

"Mom please don't make me go today!" 

Evan whined, panic rising in his chest as his mom combed his hair.

"You wouldn't want to miss your first day of senior year now would you?"

Heidi smiled sweetly, though her son couldn't see. He sensed it anyways.

"Uhh... _yes!_ I would!"

He hissed, swatting his mother's hands away from his head.

"At least don't make me being that  stupid cane! It makes people notice me and stare."

Heidi rolled her eyes and once again, Evan noticed.

"Evan, sweetie, your blind! You need it!"

Evan groaned and let his mom continue combing his hair back. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, never able to know for sure what anything looked like.

"Evan! Sit still!"

He understood shapes and colors, something most blind people could never imagine, but he wasn't born blind, so that helped. He vaguely remembered what his father looked like, John had left them when Evan was only five. He still had his eyesight then.  

"Mom I'm bisexual."

 Evan blurted. Heidi paused and inhaled sharply. It was such a random thing to say and Evan instantly regretted it.

"Oh honey that's okay!"

Heidi said, as if on cue for Evan started to cry.

"Evan I will love and support you no matter what until the day I  _die._ "

She said, pulling him into that warm, comforting motherly hug.

   

       For Connor, coming out was a different story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To ten million fireflies, I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes.  
> I got misty eyes as I said
> 
> "farewell."

              _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ Connor's alarm mocked him, waking him up twenty minutes late. When He woke up, the time read  _7:45_. 

"DAMMIT!"

Connor shouted, pulling his hair back into a messy ponytail, not bothering to brush it. He picked up a black hoodie off of his floor and slid it on over his Metallica t-shirt. That was a thing with Connor; he loved music. Music and fireflies. His walls were adorned with Pearl Jam, Nirvana, and Alice and Chains (to name a few) posters and cool pictures of lightning bugs in places like Nevada forests and Arizona deserts.

"CONNOR GET DOWN HERE YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" 

Connor heard Cynthia, his mother, calling him from the bottom of the stairs. Connor threw his brown messenger bag over his shoulder and raced downstairs to nearly run into an angry Larry.

"Son. We need to talk."

"NOT NOW DAD!"

Connor snapped impatiently, attempting to shove him aside.

"Yeah Lar, the boy it going to be late!"

Cynthia chimed in.

"I don't give a  _damn_ about weather or not that fag is late!"

Connor flinched at that word. So did Cynthia. Larry growled, grabbing Connor's collar and pulling him close.

"I've read your journal Connor,"

Connor's heart sank to his feet.

"And just know that no son of mine will ever be gay. And absolutely under NO circumstances will a sinful  _homo_ be allowed under my roof, hear me?"

"Y-yes sir."

"HEAR ME?"

"YES SIR."

Connor gulped as his father tossed him aside, heading back into his office to drink or something.

"Sorry I'm not the son you guys hoped for."

Connor said bitterly, storming towards the door.

"Connor n-"

But he had already left.


End file.
